


In Records of No One's mind

by Astral_Ou



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Multi, Original Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Star Wars OC - Freeform, Title Subject to Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Ou/pseuds/Astral_Ou
Summary: Ygarde Kolo'Volos is a determined young man, born on the planet C'silla in the underground city. The scholarly young one's life is turned around once his anarchic actions label him as a rebel. But that is far from what he intended.Where will this journey take the young Chiss?What paths will he choose?Will he discover the power that lies deep within him?





	In Records of No One's mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here, so please bear with me.   
> You may leave any requests on the comments below!   
> You can also choose Ygarde's fate if you leave a comment for that as well.   
> Thank you!

It's only natural for a young man like Ygarde to be requested at the Empire's recruitment center. His scholarly grades were at the top of the list, his combat skills were no less exceptional. It only took the motive.

 

A motive which he did not have.

 

He disagreed with monarchy, oligarchy, and any authority conceivable. That does not mean he had the initiative to rebel against such figures. He prefered to keep his head in tact. And motivated by his self-preservation, he again had been asked for recruiting.  
Yet again he denies. Fervently.  
His eyes burned with a searing rage that reached all parts of his body, causing him to physically quake.

 

"Bastards, flying high in their little cahoots and thinking of themselves better than the next commoner! We're all rats, rats I say!" Ygarde would rant for hours with this. He absolutely hated such condescending people.  
"If they want me in their ranks, they better get on their knees and beg." That statement reaches the eyes and ears of the dark council. Big mistake.

Nowadays as a fugitive, he has to worry much more than what his next meal would be. Now his hide was at the top of the list instead of his brain. And that did not sit well with his sense of pride. Even "fellow" bounty hunters looked to sink him down like a boat.

What would the future hold for him, if not despair and stress? Would his past eventually catch up to him? Only time will tell, and time is a lost concept to the poor boy, though he's managed to survive this long.  
And despite being a Chiss, he thrives in the desert lands of Tatooine, much to many people's surprise. He now lives below an arched face of rock, stationed deep within its bowels. 

When he travels out to his occupational duties, or even just to grab a bite to eat, each time he's ambushed by those wretched sand people. But aside from that, all is good. Even if he yearns for his home planet everytime his head lies against his ragged makeshift pillow.

Be it for better or for worse, more and more people hear of his achievements, and the rumours that spread about his tenacity against authority. And like a disease, this anarchic state of mind spreads. Quickly.


End file.
